The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for measuring and monitoring the quality of a speech signal and providing the system and user with corrective action suggestions.
In the field of human-machine speech interface, automatic speech recognition, and voiced telecommunication, the quality of speech data is often degraded by a number of factors. The degradation factors include improper placement of microphone, improper amplifier gain, microphone being turned off unknowingly, speaker voice quality and level, or noise interference. This results in system performance degradation and unsatisfactory user experience.
The prior art systems attempt to control the on/off state of the microphone using a hardware switch, often under control of the user. However, information about the on/off state of the microphone often may not get passed on to the rest of the system. This oversight may result in system failure and user frustration. Further, the prior art systems fail to take into consideration the difference between noise and signal, and therefore attempt to control the microphone gain based on the amplitude of the noise and signal.